


It Was All Because of Max

by sylviasplath



Category: The Following
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviasplath/pseuds/sylviasplath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S2 Ep 9. Ryan and Mike pursue Mendez to find out if she is the FBI leak and things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All Because of Max

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the end of S2 Ep 9.

“So what’s going on with you and Max?”

The vehicle had previously been filled with silence and it took a moment for Mike to process the fact that Ryan was asking him a question.

“What?”

There was a pause before Ryan repeated, “What’s up with you and Max?”

They were in the car following Mendez. Mike had been staring at the tablet in his hand. He looked up at Ryan and decided that yes, he had heard the question correctly. He barked out a laugh.

“Nothing’s going on with me and Max.”

Ryan glanced over at Mike in the passenger seat before looking back at the road.

“Are you sure?”

Mike just shook his head and gave a self-deprecating smile. “Yes, Ryan, I’m sure. You can save the Protective Uncle speech.”

Ryan contemplated this as he continued driving. After a moment he continued as if Mike had not spoken. “Because I’ve seen the way that she looks at you. And I might be okay with it if something were going on.”

Mike continued to stare at Ryan. He almost wanted to look around the car to make sure that Ryan wasn’t talking to someone else. “Ryan. Nothing is going on with me and Max. Not on my end.” Mike paused and considered before adding, “She’s not my type.”

Ryan looked over at Mike again as he asked dubiously, “Not your type?”

“No. Definitely not.” Mike had returned to looking at the tablet in his hand.

_Definitely not?_ Now Ryan was intrigued. “Okay. So what is your type?”

Mike looked up at the road and then back over at Ryan before rubbing his eyes. Was this conversation really happening right now? They had just been sitting in what he had thought was companionable silence and now Ryan was asking him awkward questions that he really would prefer not to answer. He decided to be blunt in the hopes that Ryan would simply stop talking.

“Men,” he stated. “I’m interested in men, Ryan.”

It took a few seconds for Ryan to digest what Mike had just said before saying somewhat stupidly, “Oh.”

Ryan kept his eyes on the road as he digested this new information. He supposed that he had never really thought about what Mike did outside of the FBI before. He had always assumed that Mike had had a string of girlfriends much like himself and that he simply preferred to keep his personal life private. Obviously he had been wrong.

Except that now Ryan felt like a shitty friend. Had Mike told him this before? Ryan started to pull up every memory that he had of the kid to see if he could recall some kind of remark that he had overlooked at the time. Fuck, he couldn’t remember. He began to sort through his memories again and then –

_Mike’s hand lingering on his arm for just a few seconds longer than necessary._

_Mike staring at Ryan with those big, blue eyes filled with an emotion that Ryan couldn’t place._

All of a sudden, Ryan’s mind was working in overdrive. If Mike liked men, did that mean that…? Ryan’s mind reeled as it tried to connect the dots. Max might be interested in Mike but – was Mike interested in _him_?

Ryan glanced back over at Mike, who had returned to looking at the tablet in his hand. Mike’s admission explained a lot – but it didn’t explain what Ryan was feeling. It didn’t explain the butterflies in his stomach whenever he caught those beautiful eyes staring at him. It didn’t explain why his skin burned whenever Mike touched him, even under all those layers of clothing.

Ryan checked his blind spots before pulling over to the side of the road. They had entered the suburbs and they were quite clearly between towns – in the-middle-of-nowhere territory.

“Ryan, what are doing?” Mike felt the car slow to a stop and he looked over at Ryan. “We’re going to lose Mendez.”

“No, we’re not,” Ryan responded. “She’s still got that tracker on her.” Ryan unbuckled his seat belt as he put the car in park.

He looked over at Mike as the younger man gave him a quizzical glance. “Is everything okay?”

Ryan could only stare at the man next to him. He made the mistake of letting his gaze wander to Mike’s lips – _what would it feel like to kiss them_ , he wondered?

It was like his body was moving of its own volition. Ryan felt himself lean over and cover Mike’s lips with his own. They were surprisingly soft. Ryan moved to deepen the kiss but before he could start exploring Mike’s mouth with his tongue he was roughly pushed away.

“Ryan,” Mike started harshly. He was furious and his blue eyes flashed a warning at Ryan. If this was Ryan’s idea of a joke – but as he locked eyes with Ryan, he could not detect any humor or derision. He could see caring, mild confusion. And another emotion in Ryan’s eyes that he had never seen before. He didn’t dare give it a name but he found that it disarmed his fury, which only left him with his lust.

Before he knew what he was doing Mike surged forward, capturing Ryan’s lips in another kiss while his hand held Ryan’s head in place. This time Mike moved to deepen the kiss and Ryan gladly allowed him access.

As their tongues met, Mike felt his mind scream in protest. This was a bad idea. There were a thousand and one reasons why this was a bad idea. For one, they were in a car on the side of a very public road. For another, they could be compromising their pursuit of Mendez. And then there was Ryan. Ryan was not gay, Mike was sure of that. If Ryan’s forever love with Claire hadn’t been a dead giveaway, the steady parade of women in and out of Ryan’s bed over the past year certainly was. And then there was that nasty little voice in his head that whispered to him, _And don’t forget that Claire is still alive._ Oh yes, he knew. And that little voice haunted his dreams, taunting him about how he should tell Ryan about Claire, about their stupid forever love.

Mike pushed those thoughts from his head and instead focused on the situation at hand. His tongue was currently battling with Ryan’s. However, he desperately needed air and so he pulled back from the kiss for a moment to catch his breath. Ryan, however, wasn’t willing to break contact and began nibbling on Mike’s bottom lip. Mike felt a soft moan leave his body and he pulled Ryan closer so that they could continue the kiss.

Ryan began to get bolder and his hands were everywhere. And everywhere he touched, Mike felt like his skin was on fire. Mike felt Ryan’s hands wander under his jacket and then under his shirt and then they were caressing bare skin. Mike gasped at the contact and Ryan used the opportunity to move his mouth to Mike’s neck, where he started mouthing and sucking on the tender skin there.

Ryan just couldn’t get enough. Mike was all around him – his scent, his taste and those _sounds_. Ryan was determined to coax more sounds from that pretty mouth. All he needed to do was get closer.

Ryan pulled away. For a moment, Ryan could see trepidation in the other man’s eyes. It was replaced with conflicting emotions as Ryan unbuckled Mike’s seat belt. Ryan took the tablet that Mike was still limply holding in one hand and tossed it in the back seat. Ryan then reached down under Mike’s seat and suddenly Mike was flying back, seat and all. Ryan utilized the extra space by climbing over the console of the car and directly into Mike’s lap, where Mike saw Ryan’s hand disappear down the side of the seat and then Mike felt himself being lowered into a horizontal position.

“Ryan,” Mike rasped. He could barely speak. _The_ Ryan Hardy was sitting in his lap. It took all of his willpower to point out, “Ryan, we’re in a car on the side of the road. Anyone could see us.”

Ryan just grinned down at Mike as he stretched out on top of him. He moved his mouth right next to Mike’s ear and simply replied, quiet and deliberate, “I know.”

The tone of Ryan’s voice made him shiver. Surely Ryan didn’t mean to continue this here and now. Mike thought about how he should really stop this. But he had already drank the Ryan Hardy juice a long time ago and then Ryan was licking his way inside of his ear and Mike stopped being able to form coherent thoughts, let alone reasons why he should make Ryan stop. Anyway, if he was truthful with himself, he _never_ wanted Ryan to stop.

Ryan licked a trail from Mike’s ear to his neck, stopping every few inches to thoroughly taste his skin. At the same time, one of Ryan’s hands had wormed its way under his shirt again. Ryan let his hand trail through Mike’s chest hair, up and down his side, across his ribs. Ryan let his hand linger over a nipple and he heard Mike moan.

“Please.” Mike was whimpering now and Ryan didn’t want those sounds to ever stop. Maybe that made him gay or bisexual or whatever. Ryan didn’t care, as long as Mike kept whimpering like that just _so_ –

“Ryan, please,” Mike pleaded with him in a ragged voice as Ryan’s fingers continued to circle over his nipple.

“Please what, Mike?” Ryan answered.

Mike still had enough presence of mind to feel himself flush at the question. He wasn’t sure he could actually answer Ryan’s question without completely embarrassing himself but then he felt Ryan fingering his nipple to hardness and the words simply fell out of his mouth in a rush:

_“Please fuck me.”_

Ryan paused in his ministrations to contemplate this request. This was certainly new territory. Unless you counted that one time at the Academy, which Ryan _definitely did not_ – but then his eyes drank in the sight of Mike, debauched and delicious-looking and Ryan made a conscious decision to throw caution to the wind. He could worry about labels later.

Ryan sat back to unbuckle Mike’s belt and undo his pants as Mike tried to sit up and do the same for Ryan, while capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

After a few seconds, Ryan broke the kiss to remove Mike’s shoes and then worked on removing his pants and boxers – a tricky endeavor, considering that they were both in the same seat of a car and almost six feet tall. A few yanks and Mike’s legs were free of clothing and Ryan was staring at his straining erection. He took it in hand and pumped a few times before leaning on his side next to Mike, whose whimpering had gotten louder when Ryan had touched him. Ryan pulled Mike’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling for a moment before saying, “Mike, you’re going to have to help me out with this.”

Mike blinked up at Ryan for several seconds before he was able to understand what Ryan meant. Then he reached into his coat pocket – it was still there. He handed the small container of lotion to Ryan before letting out a groan as Ryan continued pumping his cock. “Use this,” he replied in a breathy voice. “Fingers first,” he managed to finish before another moan came from deep within his chest.

Ryan took the lotion and merely looked at it. Time seemed to stop and suddenly everything seemed very real. This was well out of his comfort zone. Ryan started to panic until –

“Did you forget how sex works, or what? The same basic principles apply.” And Ryan looked down at Mike and the kid was _teasing_ him. Fucking Mike Weston and his fucking mouth.

Ryan poured some of the lotion on his hand before capping it up and throwing it in the console of the car before guiding his index finger to Mike’s entrance. He looked up at Mike and saw Mike give a short nod before he pushed his finger into Mike. He groaned at the intrusion, which made Ryan pause.

“Keep going,” Mike bit out. Ryan followed Mike’s instruction and continued pushing his index finger until it was all the way inside. Ryan looked at Mike questioningly until Mike was able to croak, “More. Add another.”

Ryan wasn’t sure what to think. It sounded like Mike had swallowed broken glass. But Ryan did as he was told – for once – and added another finger and pushed them both all the way inside of Mike, who was moaning again. The sound went straight to Ryan’s cock and so he started to pump his fingers in and out of Mike, drawing more moans from the young man beneath him. Ryan glanced up at Mike, who looked absolutely sinful – heavy-lidded eyes watching his every move, mouth red and swollen from Ryan’s kisses, hands clenching the arm rests of the seat, riding Ryan’s fingers vigorously. Ryan heard a whine and realized that it was coming from himself. He had to get inside this kid or he was sure he would combust.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Ryan, Mike ground out, “Ryan, please. Fuck me now.” Ryan was happy to comply. He slowly removed his fingers from Mike, who gasped. Ryan pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs and took his own cock in hand, hovering over Mike for a moment before pushing inside again.

He went as slowly as he could, not wanting to hurt Mike, until he bottomed out – he was completely inside. Ryan paused for a moment, closing his eyes at the feeling, before pulling out and pushing back inside, drawing a husky moan from Mike. That moan was the last straw. Ryan had waited so very long and he could no longer control himself. He pounded into Mike, who had brought his hands up to clutch at Ryan’s back.

As Ryan continued his thrusts, Mike began to whimper uncontrollably and Ryan knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. Not with those sounds that Mike was making. They were dirty and divine and Ryan thought about how Mike was making those sounds because _Ryan_ was fucking him _so_ hard –

A loud moan erupted from Ryan as he came.

He collapsed on top of Mike, pulling out of him slowly, completely spent. It took a few seconds for him to register that Mike was still tense and rapidly breathing. Ryan struggled to push himself onto his elbows. He looked down and saw that Mike was still hard as a rock. _Well, that wouldn’t do at all_ , Ryan thought.

He reached down and palmed Mike’s cock, pumping once, twice – Mike let out a cry as he came, hips thrusting erratically into Ryan’s hand, come coating his stomach.

Ryan reached into the back seat and grabbed some tissues, cleaning them up. As he finished, he glanced at Mike, who was staring at him intently. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mike opened his mouth to speak –

Ryan’s phone broke the silence instead, startling both men. Ryan tore himself away from Mike’s gaze to take his phone out of his pocket and look at the text message:

_What happened? Is she the leak? – Max Hardy_

“Shit,” Ryan mumbled.

He pulled up his pants and boxers as Mike asked, “What is it?”

“We’ve gotta go,” Ryan answered as he buttoned his pants and buckled his belt. “That was Max. Asking about Mendez.” Ryan crawled over the car console and sat back in the driver seat.

“Shit,” Mike echoed, as he struggled to pull himself together. It took a bit more time – boxers and pants and shoes and then he had to fix the passenger seat – until he was finally able to grab the tablet from the back seat and pull up the address from Mendez’s tracker.

Ryan put the car in drive and continued along the road. After a few minutes, Ryan glanced down at the console and caught sight of the lotion.

“Where did you get the lotion from?” Ryan asked. Most men that he knew didn’t carry lotion in their pockets. He found it odd that Mike had just happened to have it today. Unless it was because –

“Max gave it to me.” Ryan’s head slowly turned to look at Mike. The two men stared at each other in silence for a few seconds until Mike finished, “She thought I could use it for my hand. After the whole incident with Luke…” Mike trailed off, holding up his hand to show the faded bruises and cuts.

Ryan shook his head before he let out a full-bodied laugh.


End file.
